


November 6, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a giant snake.





	November 6, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a giant snake before Supergirl's kick knocked it unconscious.

THE END


End file.
